


maleficis, spe aut desperatione

by Cidadell



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cidadell/pseuds/Cidadell
Summary: The princess of the kriemhilds, Madoka must get ready to choose a bride for herself, as she must begin to learn how to rule a kingdom. And to see little by little fall in love with her "savior" when her friend tries to defeat her new rival ... and I don't know how to make a good summary.I'm using a translator too. So if possible, I wish someone could let me know if it gets in the way of reading ... please.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Momoe Nagisa/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	maleficis, spe aut desperatione

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first let me say the main quality that characterizes this story is that an alternative universe to that of Madoka magic, there are no humans, just magical creatures and the characters are all witches or wizards and each one belongs to a witch race that will tell which it will be your powers. Regarding the name of the race, all the girls will have their witch name according to the character, for example: Homura is homulillly or Kyoko is ophelia and so on if I don't know the girl's name when she becomes a witch , I will name another original witch or the same as another girl. So there may be a witch in extinction here.

**Epilogue**

**For a long time, there has been a war between witches, such a war was forgotten and buried with time, leaving only blood-battered books and poems about battle. A war that is not known much about how it started and its end is altered according to the interpretation of its race. One of the most well-known facts is that a certain clan of witches refused to participate in the war. This clan was known to have the most powerful witches, the kriemhild clan Gretchen, but the clan had in principle to keep the peace and that is why they were not involved in the war. .**

**The war was bloody and it seemed endless the Kriemhild clan had no choice but to intervene once the great clans like the Ophelia and Candeloros were on the verge of stretching would be just a time management now.**

**At the moment when the Kriemhild witches were in battle against all their principles of peace, the fall of their enemies was inevitable, if you ask which side the Krienmhild were on, the answer is that they were nowhere. the war in the only way that felt right without winners.**

**The war ended with both sides defeated by the clan, but no more winners were heard since the highly respected clan was on the verge of extinction of its race, already long forgotten about its principles, as some witches were soiled by the horror of the war and going madness and the search for blood and death the witches with such a pure heart was now on the verge of madness, their purity ax and broken to pieces.**

**The more there was a single witch the stronger she had refused to lose herself in the war, she seriously believed in all her principles and tried in vain to bring hope to her companions only to fail miserably. Making a decision that would have catastrophic course more without more choices the witch killed all the other witches thus preventing a start in another war. And to get away and keep what was left of her clan away from a dirty world, she went the furthest of all kingdoms and created a small village and took care of anyone who needed a place that could be called home.**

**And time passed and your village could no longer be called like that ...**

**The kingdom of Mitakiara is known for being one of the largest and most respected kingdoms for being a large and prosperous kingdom and despite having incredible strength in war, it never entered into unnecessary conflicts with other kingdoms, prioritizing above all peace and care with his people, not stealing them with absurd taxes as in other kingdoms.**

**A very isolated and calm kingdom, due to the fact that it had one of the most honorable and prestigious royal families, the Kaname family was known to be direct descendants of the race of witches Kriemhild Gretchen, such witches were known to have a strength whose imagination could not reaches his imagination and customs was to keep the peace. Besides that...**

"HEY MADOKA IS NOT YET OVER YET?" The moment Sayaka opened the door suddenly Madoka was sure that if he had turned his head a little more quickly, he would have broken his neck.

"Miki-san, you shouldn't interrupt the princess's class!" Kazuko was looking at the one with the blue hair, not at all happy. "even more like that! Hit before you enter!"

The one with the blue hair was limited to the itches behind the gourd before I lost apologies to the teacher. "hehehe I'm sorry Kazuko-sensei."

"Did your training finish earlier today, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka looked amused at the swordsman, his main coast guard and of course best friend.

"Sedo? Not you who should have left twenty minutes ago for Madoka!" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"ah Sayaka-chan is right" Madoka was slightly surprised to look at the clock on the wall. "The story that Kazuko-sensei was told really made me waste my time."

"mm is how Miki-san told you this dismissed princess, but don't forget to do your homework again!" Kazuko's comment made the princess's cheeks pink.

"d-sorry it won't happen again sensei!" she apologized before being dragged away by Sayaka when she was studying.

Upon seeing the girls leave the room, Kazuko sighed and started to gather his things seeing the book he was reading to the princess, little by little falls on the floor, the princess was really interested in the story it contained, not that Madoka didn't pay attention more and more today she seemed almost fascinated, crouched down to pick it up before taking a quick look at the cover "maleficis, spe aut desperatione?" reading the translation of the same "Witches, hope or despair?"

**Author's Note:**

> well hun is just an idea that I suddenly had and I really like to play with this idea of a universe just with anime witches ah and it's MadoHomu mainly, KyoSaya and MamiNagi.


End file.
